At the camp/Mac's backstory
This is how we come to the camp and Mac's backstory goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. night, we see Bilbo walking to Myrtle, his pony Bilbo: Hello. Who's a good girl? about the others then gives her an apple This is our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. shuses screams are heard Twilight: up What in the world was that?! Kili: Orcs. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Orcs?! wakes up Fili: Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. Kili: They strike while everyone's asleep. Quickly and quietly. No screams. Just lots of blood. Michelangelo: And Astronema had an Orc as a pet. laughs Thorin: You think that's funny? looks at Thorin Thorin: You think a night raid by Orcs is joke? Elgar: Look, we never meant anything by it. Thorin: No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world. Balin: Don't mind him, laddies and lassies. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. Mac Grimborn: You don't understand. Not all Orcs are evil. After Sauron corrupted Smaug, I helped King Thror to try and reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. we see Orcs and Dwarves battling in Moria Mac Grimborn: narrating But the enemy got there first. Mac battles Orcs Mac Grimborn: narrating That was then I learned that Sauron was using another as a pawn to his selfish ends: Azog, my brother. he sees Azog battling Thror Mac Grimborn: The Lord of Mordor made him swear to wipe out Durin's line. Twilight: Where did he begin? Balin: By beheading the king. roars as he beheads Thror as Mac and Thorin watch Thorin: 'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Mac Grimborn: Then Thorin's father, Thrain, was driven mad by grief. He went M.I.A. "Missing in action." But then I had no choice... Mac confronts his brother Mac Grimborn: narrating But to face down the Orc Goblin. they fight Mac Grimborn: Azog, no! Thomas: narrating Brother versus brother. continue fighting until Mac cuts off Azog's hand Azog: screams Applejack: So, Azog, the Orc Goblin, your brother, learned that Durin's line wasn't so easily broken? Mac Grimborn: Yes. Azog and the Orcs retreat as Mac and the Dwarves charge them Mac Grimborn: narrating We rallied and drove the Orcs back! And the enemy... Was defeated. Balin: But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. Mac Grimborn: narrating We few survived. And Balin thought to himself, that there's one he could follow and one... He could call King Under the Mountain. turns back to Bilbo, Gandalf, his kin, and our heroes Mac Grimborn: But there was something I shouldn't have done. Rey: What happened? Gordon: Mac, what happened to Azog? Thorin: He slunk back to the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago. Mac Grimborn: That ''"filth" ''was my brother. I failed him. Because I was Mac Grimborn. Son of Theoden. Nephew of Ecliptor. Heir apparent of Celebrimbor. Brother of Azog the Defiler. Uncle of Bolg. A legend. Rey: Middle-Earth might need that legend. We might need your help to conquer the dragon. Mac Grimborn: Rey, I failed Sauron, Azog, Smaug, and Bolg. Rey: up You didn't fail Sauron. Sauron failed you. We won't. don't realize that our villains and Orcs are watching them Cozy Glow: Send word to Lord Azog, Starscream, that we found the heroes and the Dwarves. Starscream: As you wish, Supreme Leader. does so